Rapsodia Bohemia: Tragicomedia en cuatro actos
by Brigadier Cupcake
Summary: Ahogado entre alcohol, y emborrachado por la música Arthur se deja llevar por recuerdos y por trucos de su mente, sintiendo como se le parten en trocitos su autocontrol.  Oneshot


**Fandom:** Axis Powers Hetalia.  
**Titulo:** Rapsodia Bohemia: Tragicomedia en cuatro actos.**  
Claim: **Inglaterra/Arthur  
** Resumen:** Ahogado entre alcohol, y emborrachado por la música Arthur se deja llevar por recuerdos y por trucos de su mente, sintiendo como se le parten en trocitos su autocontrol.  
**Advertencias:** Uso de una canción. Un sollada lo más de rara…  
**Disclaimer: **La canción es de Queen (¡Te extrañamos Freddy!). Hetalia es de Himaruya. Escocia y las Irlandas son de yuriy Hiwatari. Los errores sí son mios.

**Adv1: **Este fic está basado casi un 90% en _Bohemian Rhapsody_, de Queen y hace referencia a otras dos canciones: _Get Down, Make Love_ y _Crazy Little Thing Call Love. _Estas dos no son tan necesarias, pero sí es importante que sí no han escuchado _Bohemian Rhapsody_ es necesario que vayan la escuchen y de ahora en adelante la escuchen tres veces al día (?) Es bueno para su salud.

**Adv2: ****Eso NO es un songfic. **Por lo tanto es importante que lean la lírica porque SÍ tiene relación con el texto (de hecho son los pensamientos de Arthur…) Están en inglés, pero si alguien desea puedo mandarle mi traducción.

**Adv3: **El personaje de Britania es mío (mi tessssoro), por lo tanto cualquiera que desee usarlo DEBE pedir mi autorización.

**Adv4: **Bohemian Rhapsody esta divida en cuatro partes: La introducción, la balada, la ópera, el sólo de rock y la coda. Están marcadas en el texto, de cualquier manera.

**No siendo más, may the show go on…**

**RAPSODIA BOHEMIA: TRAGICOMEDIA EN CUATRO ACTOS**

¿Cómo había empezado todo? _Con una puta reunión. _¿Cómo más?

¿Quién había empezado todo? _Con el cabrón de América _¿Con quién más?

¿Dónde había terminado? _En un pub sucio en East End _¿Dónde más?

¿Cuánto había tomado ya? _Lo suficiente como para ya no recordarlo _¿Un poco más?

¿Algo más? _No, así ya estaba bien. _

_**(Intro)**_

_**Is this the real life?**_

_**Is this just fantasy?**_

Y no está exento de ironía que lo pregunte un sujeto que esta tan firmemente seguro de la evolución como de la innegable existencia de las hadas y los gnomos. Pero cuando el mundo bajo sus pies se va disolviendo en una marejada de colores y barro, y en su mano ya no hay un vaso de whiskey barato, sino, la hierba fresca del campo es imposible preguntarse si el alcohol no le fundió ahora sí el cerebro.

La brisa fresca le recorre el cabello rubio, como dedos largos y dulces, enredándosele en un gesto que le recuerda al tacto de alguien que es un borrón de alcohol en su mente. Tiene mucho frío, pero todo huele muy bien y se podría quedar allí, echando en la tierra como un tronco hasta que el musgo lo cubra. Porque no estaría nada mal, nada mal quedarse allí viendo ese cielo que es tan impresionantemente azul. Como si no hubiera más azul en el mundo que ese, pero _mierda sí hay, sí hay más azul que ese _y por eso toca beber más porque _mierda sí hay más azul, y que cosa tan jodida, pero toca olvidarse de eso. _

Se lame los labios en un gesto desesperado, sintiendo como desde su pecho, profundo, en lo hondo, como desde un abismo, un animal herido y con las muñecas deformadas por cadenas más pesadas que su historia se iba a abriendo pasó, antecedido por gemidos rotos e hipidos que le marcaban las costillas sobre la piel blanca.

―¿Seguro que estás bien?_ ―_pregunta a una voz a lo lejos que son mil voces. Es Francia cuando eran niño, es Escocia quejándose con Britania (madre, madre), es Dinamarca riendo de su torpeza, es Noruega enseñándole a recitar conjuros milenarios, es Britania (madre, madre) arrullándolo en lenguajes perdidos que él nunca aprendió, es Alfred rogándole que no se vaya. Son todos. Son todos ellos preguntándole si está seguro que está bien. Y _mierda, no lo estoy desde hace mucho no lo estoy _él asiente mareado entre olores y sensaciones que sí, que está bien porque

_**He's just a poor boy**_

_**he need no sympathy.**_

Y el viento vuelve a soplar, llevándose las voces y el olor a musgo húmedo. Honestamente ya no le importa. Ahora sólo quiere que el viento se lo lleve y le vuelva a acariciar, así como le acaricia _Francia, Irlanda, Noruega, Britania, Borrón de Alcohol _nadie en especial, quitándole las marcas de la piel.

_**Any way the wind blows. **_

_**Doesn't really matter to me**_

A donde lo llevará, donde lo dejara y que viera por debajo de su cuerpo

_**(Ballad)**_

_**Mama just killed a man**_

Sus manos están tan manchadas de sangre. Sentado, entre la maleza más profunda, donde pesadas ramas y hojas gigantescas como cabezas se arremolinaban sobre sus cabezas como su fuese el techo de alguna construcción milenaria. Y quizás lo era, porque no cabía en su cabeza que hubiese una forma de que las ramas y las hojas se formaran de aquella forma tan perfecta, como una cúpula de catedral, sin que siquiera una cayera.

Entrecerró los ojos, mareado por el verdor _mierda, ya no hay azul_ y se pasó la mano por la cara, tratando de cerrarse los ojos. Pero no sirvió para nada. Todo le giraba en un torbellino de verdes profundos y húmedos, oscuros y cerrados. Eran más negro que verdes, y como extrañaba el azul, ¡Oh, el azul!

Y sentía las manos tan, tan húmedas. Y los labios tan, tan secos. Debajo de él sentía la humedad de la tierra que debería ser tan verde como las hojas, como sus ojos _tienes ojos de bosque _porque en ese mundo no había lugar para cielos despejados dispuestos a ser violados por alas de metal _como los míos _ni por ojos azules _como los de tus hermanos _ni por suspiros lejanos _las hadas te amaran. _

_**Put a gun against his head**_

_¿Lo hiciste? _Sí, lo había hecho. Le había puesto la pistola contra las sienes, había apretado el gatillo y luego de sentir el jalón del retroceso, estirándole los músculos como un empujón de realidad lo había matado y era como haberse matado a sí mismo _No lo has hecho _y se retorció de decepción en el suelo de pastos húmedo a rocío y a sangre porque no pensaba que podía mentirle a Mamá que siempre se daba cuenta de todo lo que escondía sin siquiera mirarlo, porque no hay nada más perceptivo que sus brazos redondos abrazándolo en la inmensidad de la noche.

_**Didn't mean to make you cry**_

_No lo has hecho. _El que lloraba era él, mundo de borrones de hojas, de troncos, de recuerdos, de alcohol. Lágrimas lejanas acumuladas como ríos desbocados detrás de los párpados, retenidas a fuerza de orgullo y voluntad arañándolo por dentro para irse y no, en este sitio no llueve ya y el agua es estática y nunca estará allí para lavarle las lágrimas así como lo estuvo aquella vez en aquella pradera cuando aquel fusil le pesaba demasiado y aquel joven lo miraba con ojos de igual desde el otro lado tan diferentes, tan iguales, tan lejanos buscando ser tan cercanos.

_Deja de culpar a los demás por tus lágrimas, ¿No era lo que buscabas? _ Él negaba, negaba, tapándose los ojos con las manos cubiertas de sangre imaginaria que sólo sus ojos llenos de lágrimas veían, sangre que debería estar allí pero no estaba, porque si lo estuviera sólo tendría una culpa no miles de culpas, de errores, de preguntas, de miradas cargadas de odio cubierto por una tela de supuesta rivalidad. Quería llorar y no quería, pero quería haber matado y a la vez no quería y al final, todo se volvía un laberinto de espejos y cristales con miles ángulos extraños que dan nacimiento a mil imágenes diferentes, a miles de él, a miles del otro, a miles de Britanias (madre, madre) y el deseo de romperlo todo y buscar al verdadero, al que se encontraba en la verdadera salida.

_**Too late, my time has come**_

Porque todo tiene un tiempo, un inicio y un fin marcado en la frente y las palmas de las manos, menos él que no tiene fecha _Como los árboles _y muchos menos un fin, como una hoja al viento sin ninguna dirección en particular atado para siempre a decisiones fuera de su alcance _Como los árboles _pero siempre guiadas por el deseo más profundo, más humano, más húmedo de ver sus deseos cumplidos _Ya no eres un árbol. _

Por eso cuando sintió ese frío que si no es de muerte al menos si es de agonía en las venas, en las yemas, en los huesos mismos jura sobre el cadáver de Britania _¿Mi cadáver? ¿Acaso estoy muerta? _(madre, madre) que ahora si va a morir de verdad, como Julio César, apuñalado por aquellos que había considerado como sus hijos _Amigos, británicos, compatriotas, prestadme vuestros oídos… _en medio de aquel pandemónium en suspensión llenos de hojas de ron, musgo de whiskey, grama de absenta y aire pesado de opio y hachís.

Pero ese frío era sólo eso: frío, y se fue como un beso lejano, y una caricia extraña, mientras todo a su alrededor se disolvía como si estuviese en un cuadro de acuarelas y el cielo no es cielo sino un espejo, un espejo muy azul _¿Estás bien? _Y el verde ya mareaba demasiado entonces el azul está muy bien, y debajo suyo ya no hay suelo y no está desnudo y sólo es el cielo y el azul y los espejos y el laberinto y el te veo arriba mío, y tú me ves

_**Goodbye, everybody**_

_**I've got to go**_

_**Gotta leave you all behind and face the truth**_

Pero es difícil cuando hay mil espejos y todos son verdaderos, pero a su manera son diferentes porque Alfred nunca fue tan alto ni le miro de esa manera, y asegura que Britania (madre, madre) no tenía esa mirada de cinismo velado en los ojos de bosque verde pero se ven verdaderos, de carne y de hueso, frágiles como reflejos. _Me alegra que busques la verdad _una verdad que ha estado allí frente a sus ojos pero él los tapó con las palmas, evitando verla porque la verdad es más dolorosa que la culpa y la verdad es que no tuvo el corazón que apretar el gatillo ni de matarlo _Yo lo sabía _porque prefirió sacrificar una vida sin el mundo de hadas tan puro y limpio que había creado para él _Para ambos, acéptalo _por una eternidad de soledad, arrojado a las fauces de un mundo estéril y gris y sólo lo cambió por dos ojos azules y una promesa a sí mismo de nunca más llorar _¿Cuántas veces la has roto ya? ¿Mil, dos mil? _Por lo perdido _pero eso no es nuevo _y lo hizo diciendo que lo hacía porque no le prestaba atención pero la verdad es que lo hizo porque _Eso sí es nuevo _su orgullo se arrodilló a esos ojos azules y no le podía quitar el mundo de fantasía que le robó sólo con un balazo.

_**Sometimes wish I'd never been born at all**_

Pero entonces la existencia de una vida sin el olor a sauco, a arena, a ciudad le hacen sonreír frente a ese espejo donde se refleja la ciudad de Nueva York a pesar de que ella está muy lejos en todos los sentidos posibles le hace sonreír por la futilidad de su pensamiento.

_**(Opera)**_

_**I see a little silhouetto of a man…**_

Al otro lado del espejo, donde se refleja Nueva York de luces titilantes como estrellas, Nueva York de mujeres de risas cristalinas, Nueva York de techo sucios, Nueva York de rascacielos de cristal, Nueva York que no es suya, sino de él, aunque yo haya sido quien le puso el nombre. Esa Nueva York que no podría ser descrita de otra manera sino como el corazón de América, aquel punto neurálgico donde todos los América que él había conocido confluían, conformando al hombre de odiaba con rabia silenciosa cada vez que le veía.

Aquel hombre que él no quería ver como hombre, porque eso dolía demasiado, y era mejor tener en la mente el recuerdo del niño que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad y que le pedía que le contara las historias que Britania en algún momento le había contado a él acerca de las olas, de los ríos, del musgo y de las lágrimas que el del hombre que en medio de una tormenta le había apuntado con un rifle y había tenido la idea de si quiera matarlo.

_Tú también me apuntaste, si me permites recordarlo. _Sus ojos perezosos enfocaron mejor al otro lado del espejo. ¿Cómo no haberlo reconocido si esa silueta la tenía aprendida de memoria? Aún así tocó con la punta de los dedos la imagen clara pero oscura que le devolvía el espejo de aquel hombre joven, apoyado indolente contra una pared, en la terraza de un edificio. Y no le sorprendió de ninguna manera el sentir el tracto frío del vidrio sobre sus dedos y sonrió delicadamente, pensando que incluso frente a frente, siempre estaría aquella barrera invisible. Un rayo que cayó en ambos universos, el laberinto de cristal y Nueva York, iluminándoles con su luz azul cegadora durante unos segundos. La tormenta se gestaba.

_**Thunderbolt and lightning, very, very frightening me**_

_¿Desde cuando? Antes no te daban. _Sí, antes, cuando aquel niño rubio llegaba a su cama, cubierta la cara de lágrimas en medio de una tormenta de verano, donde los rayos y los truenos caían segundo de por media, e incluso los mismo ladrillos de la casa parecían gemir de dolor por la presión del agua cayéndoles a chorros pidiéndole que le dejara dormir con él, sólo esa noche no le daban miedo. Es más, se levantaba con ojos pesados velados por sueños de tierras lejanas y célticas y se estiraba un poco dejando que entrara entre sus sábanas cálidas y lo abrazaba en silencio, tratando de darle el mismo calor y comodidad que había experimentado él muchísimos años ya en una cueva. Y entonces, se quedaba despierto toda la noche, abrazándolo como si fuese de cristal casi sin tocarlo, como la posesión preciada y amada que era.

_¿Cambiamos los papeles? _No. Sólo que antes había un niño que consolar y no un adulto apuntándole a la cara con la determinación más rabiosa brillándole en la cara, con unos ojos que nunca había visto, tan azules como la luz de los rayos , con el agua escurriéndole por el cuerpo mojándole un uniforme que no era el suyo. No habían cambiado los papeles, sólo que debajo de aquella lluvia tan helada como la traición él había dejado que finalmente los ladrillos de sus murallas se cayeran, cobijado por la conciencia de que entre la lluvia que caía y le caía a ambos no había forma alguna en que se notara las lágrimas que le caían por la cara con una facilidad pasmosa, a pesar de haberle jurado a Britania (madre, madre) que jamás lloraría y haberse ganado una cachetada cuando lo había hecho ("Para que tengas una razón para llorar"). ¿Pero esa no era una razón? No, no lo era. Alfred sólo era una Colonia. Nada  
más que eso. Igual que muchas otras, sólo Colonias. Pero había llorado, y los ojos le habían ardido como tizones, mientras el corazón se abría en un espasmo doloroso, exigiendo que le lamieran las heridas. Por eso le temía a las tormentas desde ese momento. Porque le volvían a causar ese torbellino de sensaciones que no deseaba volver a sentir pues el revivirlas en la mente si quiera era un dolor sólo comparable con ser desmembrado.

_**I'm just a poor boy nobody loves me**_

_¿Y deseas que libere tu vida de semejante monstruosidad? _Que se jodiera, él no le necesitaba. Había pasado décadas demostrándose que no le necesitaba ni económicamente ni de ninguna manera, ni siquiera para que le lamiera las heridas del corazón que él mismo le había causado. Nadie le amaba, sí, pero él estaba lo suficientemente contento con su soledad como para preocuparse por algo tan mínimo. El tiempo le había demostrado que no había nada más inestable que ese tipo de sentimiento, y que por lo tanto lo mejor de todo era sencillamente eliminarlos de su vivencia y en cambio, remplazarles por cosas más estables y _¿Qué puedas controlar? _Sí, eso. Que pudiese controlar. Colonias tranquilas demasiado dependientes de él como para que decidieran tan libremente emanciparse.

Una sonrisa se le formó al hombre del espejo que tenía en sus ojos una mirada demasiado helada y sarcástica como para que él verdaderamente se sintiera cómodo especialmente por el  
hecho de que esa mirada en Alfred le parecía tan lejana que le daba la impresión de que no estaba hablando con el mismo Alfred. _Alguien que no fuera como yo… _No. Alguien que fuera exactamente como él, porque siempre fue su favorito entre todos y cualquiera con dos ojos lo podría decir sin dudarlo, pero alguien que no tuviese como él ese deseo de volar y de sentir el viento en la cara, libre de manos suaves y sin preocuparse por llegar a la hora del té.

_¿Qué hubieses deseado, justo en ese momento? _La mirada se vuelve más suave, y él otro se mueve incómodo entre sus ropas acercándose al espejo. Lo puede ver tan cerca, que sus recuerdos acerca de la forma de sus rasgos se renuevan, pues hacía demasiado tiempo que no le veía la forma en que su piel se curvaba en las mejillas, o como en el cuello se alcanzaba a ver el brillo difuso de la cadena con la que sostenía su medalla. Se lamió los labios que se sentían secos como un desierto. ¿Qué hubiese deseado? Miles de cosas. Lo decía como si su cerebro no hubiese repasado esa escena en todas las noches de tormenta (que habían resultado más de las que hubiese querido) y cada noche cambiase algo mínimo (como que no hubiera lluvia) y pensase en todos los escenarios posibles que pudiesen surgir, construyendo mundos sobre la eterna seguridad de que nunca pasarían.

_**Easy come, easy go, will you let me go?**_

_¡¿QUÉ? ¡Por supuesto que no! No hasta que me contestes al menos. _Levantó las cejas en un arco y luego las frunció. Tamborileó los dedos sobre el espejo que les separaba y él otro levantó su mano, colocándola en el mismo lugar. El espejo que le reflejaba a él y al otro, en mundo separados se empezó a quebrar. Primero con grietas pequeñas y luego con otras más profundas, el espejo empezó a fracturarse. En cada pequeño pedazo una imagen diferente se reflejaba. Miles de futuros, miles de presentes, miles de pasados. Eternas posibilidades, universos de sonrisas, universos sin color, universos que él nunca se imagino y otros por los que daría su existencia. Del otro lado, lo único que quedaba eran los ojos azules que le buscaban desesperados entre los trozos de tiempos.

_**Let me go**_

_¡Jamás! _Cada trozo de espejo vibró, movido por una fuerza gigantesca, una onda poderosa y llena de rabia. ¿Qué jamás le iba a dejar? Una sonrisa se le formó en los labios, una sonrisa que se había convertido en su moneda de cambio para todos. Esa sonrisa sarcástica que le protegía de todo. Sus yemas se levantaron del vidrio y las grietas empezaron a gruñir como un animal enjaulado extendiendo sus ramas por todas las paredes. Y cada parte era un recuerdo y un futuro. Kiku esperándolo en un salón con una taza de té humeante, Yao sentado en un diván con una larga pipa para fumar opio, Francis cocinando para él, Antonio mostrándole hasta donde llegarían en el barco con los ojos traviesos. Todos posibles en algún momento, todos imposibles en ese mismo instante.

_**Oh mamma mia, mamma mia, mamma mia let me go!**_

_Sólo un rato más… _Los ojos azules fueron lo último en desaparecer, para que todo el laberinto finalmente explotara en miles de fragmentos. Los que hasta hacía unos minutos parecían tan aterrador como lo eran la grandiosa inmensidad y el complejo sistema de pasadizos que debería de tener el laberinto ahora quedaba reducido solamente a fragmentos de vidrio en el suelo.

Frente a él, Alfred lo miraba confundido, con las manos cortadas por el cristal. Unas gotas de sangre cayeron en el suelo, pero él no les prestó la menor importancia. Era sólo sangre, de cualquier manera. Negó con la cabeza, y observó a su alrededor. La torre de Tokyo brillaba al lado de la torre Eiffel, y ellos, sobre el techo del Empire State eran golpeados por el viento inclemente de la tormenta. Se acercó a él, y le acarició la mejilla, como hacía mucho no lo hacía y le susurró contra los labios lo que quería saber. Se volvió a alejar y miró al otro lado, donde una puerta brillante se abría. Sus hadas le esperaban allí, con sus sonrisas. Y él caminó sin dolor ya, con Alfred detrás inmovilizado.

_**(Hard Rock)**_

Cuando cruzó la gigantesca puerta, escuchó a sus espaldas como un universo se caía detrás de él y el estruendo de roca contra roca le hizo pasar un escalofrío. Pero cuando sus ojos se adecuaron al resplandor vespertino y la puerta desapareció en el aire con un sonido de succión, contempló horrorizado que se encontraba en su antigua casa en América. La casa que había sido de Alfred y suya durante tanto tiempo. Donde en cada esquina había un recuerdo, esa casa que Alfred había logrado salvar de entre las llamas cuando él, lamiéndose sólo las heridas en su propia agonía había ordenado que la quemaran y que nada de aquello quedara en pie, que el viento se llevara los recuerdos como se llevaría a las cenizas. Y en la puerta, Alfred, adolecente más bajo que él y de mirada curiosa le observa tembloroso aún y con las manos cortadas por el cristal. _Repítelo. _Frunció el ceño.

_**So you think you can stone me and spit in my eye**_

_No, pero deseo escucharlo de nuevo. _Apretó los puños y los nudillos sonaron espantosamente, tal era la tensión que cargaba. Hundiendo los pies en el césped se fue acercando. Él lo había intentado. Por la reina que sí. Lo había intentado innumerables veces. Menos de las que lo había recordado eso sí, por lo tanto había sido inútil todo intento de enterrarle en el pasado. Pero siempre estaba él, cuando ya casi lo lograba, con sus miradas dulces y sus risas infantiles, clavándole más la espina en el corazón. No más. Alfred salió corriendo hacia él, pero paró en cuanto le vio la mirada de rabia que tenía en los ojos. Paro frente a él, y le obligó a mirarlo a los ojos. Vio el miedo y como los ojos se iban llenando de lágrimas. ¿Qué edad tendría? ¿Trece? ¿Quince a lo mucho? De cualquier manera le estampó una cachetada en plena cara que dejo al chico con la mano en la mejilla que ardía como el infierno y la cabeza dando vueltas.

_**So you think you can love and leave to die**_

_¡Tú eras el que pensaba eso! ¡Dejándome sólo! _Dio un pasito hacia atrás y las lágrimas empezaron a correr a raudales. Levantó la vista al cielo azul, tan limpio y sin mácula que estuvo seguro que al menos ese día no llovería. La satisfacción morbosa de ver a Alfred llorar se le presentaba como una oportunidad de resarcir el daño, algo que siempre había deseado. Pero no lo quería. Realmente no quería ver llorar a un mocoso al que le doblaba la edad. _Yo sólo quería que me vieras como un igual. _Levantó las cejas sorprendido y se acercó un poco más. Alfred se cubrió la cara un poco pero en cuanto vio que no iba a decir nada le miro fijo a los ojos. _¿No lo entiendes, verdad? _Negó con la cabeza. _Me iba a morir si seguía teniendo que tratarte como un hermano ¡Me iba a morir con el remordimiento de que deseaba a mi propio hermano! _Levantó las cejas sorprendido y escuchó el quejido quebrado de Alfred, como si se le hubiese roto un seguro muy profundo. Y fue lo suficientemente doloroso como para que ese crujido se alzara sobre el grito horrorizado de Francis que desde la terraza (y vestido sólo con una camisa de Santa Claus) les miraba y levantaba su voz diciendo ¡INCESTO! Le hizo un gesto obsceno con la mano y le dio una palmadita a Alfred, que se secaba las lágrimas.

_**Oh, baby, can't do this to me, baby**_

_Lo siento. _Su pecho se movía como él de una palomita, frágil hasta el estado más puro, dependiendo de él para vivir. Le secó las lágrimas con suavidad, sintiendo el tacto húmedo en la punta de los dedos. Se lamió el sabor a sal y contempló que sabía a lo mismo que las de él, aquella tarde de tormenta cuando dejo de ser grande y todo se fue al demonio. Pero era sólo un niño. Y él ya no necesitaba vengarse ni de niños ni de adultos. Resistió el impulso de besarlo en los labios y en cambio, el beso en la frente húmeda de sudor. El olor a madera de cerezo le inundó la nariz cuando lo hizo, y unos cuando pelillos rubios le acariciaron la punta de la nariz. Estaba bien.

_**Just gotta get out, just gotta get right outta here**_

_¿Ya? Por favor, quédate acá donde todo es perfecto. Te juró que encierro a Francis en el sótano y sólo lo saco en la cena. _Pero sí, ya tenía que irse. Porque aunque él lo quisiera ese mundo no era el real y ese adolecente frágil ya no existía, pero se alegraba de que aunque hubiese sido a su costa, ahora fuese alguien mejor. Se dio la vuelta y empezó a caminar en línea recta, escuchando en su cabeza el eterno coro de "Te quiero" que nunca había escuchado de aquellos labios y a que a pesar de saber que en el fondo no era real se sentía impresionantemente bien. Paró cuando encontró un agujero en el suelo. Se agachó y miró por allí. Al otro lado, en ese claro de bosque donde no había azul, lo esperaban.

Britania con su cara pintada de diseños geométricos, al igual que sus descubiertos pechos de madre, con esos tatuajes que bajaban hasta su pubis de rojo sangre, los brazos cubiertos de brazaletes de oro le miraban desde el otro lado. Germania enredaba sus dedos en su cadera. Ian fumaba un cigarrillo a al lado de ella y le miraba sarcástico. Los gemelos le sonreían con travesura y por un momento pensó que a lo mejor todo era una broma de mal gusto de ellos. Pero habían más. Noruega con el gigantesco troll se escondían detrás de un árbol. Kiku, al lado de Yao, sentados en una rama saludaban con delicadeza felina y una sonrisa mostraba todos sus dientes blanquísimos como marfil.

―¡Eh! ¡Arthur! Baja de allí de una vez ―gritó a viva voz Britania. Y fue cuando vio que agarrado de su mano había un niño que miraba todo con grandes ojos azules. ―¡Le has educado mal, joder! ¡Llora por todo! ¡Así que baja de una vez o le daré un _verdadero _motivo para llorar!― continuó Britania desde abajo y a pesar de su tono amenazante y el hecho de que en su otra mano tenía una gigantesca espada (una que ni siquiera el mismo Germania podría levantar), podía notar su sonrisa.

Pero en cuanto los ojos de Alfred se llenaron de lágrimas, mirándole a él no tuvo ningún reparo en lanzarse. Porque ya había aceptado que a partir de ese momento, además de esos ojos azules

_**(Outro)**_

_**Nothing really matters…**_

-.-.-.-.-

Alfred miro su celular. Había estado viendo una película y en cuanto había salido, notó que tenía una llamada de Arthur. Suspiró. Arthur sólo le llamaba cuando iba tarde para las reuniones o cuando estaba borracho. Y en vista de que eran las once de la noche de un viernes, supuso que sería la segunda. Devolvió la llamada, mientras abría la puerta de su Ford y buscaba entre sus bolsillos la llave para encenderlo. Casi nunca le contestaba y la llamada era de hacía casi una hora, para ese momento seguramente ya estaba demasiado alcoholizado como para siquiera aceptar la llamada. Por eso cuando del otro lado contestaron se sorprendió. Quizás sí era una emergencia y…

―¿Arthur? ―preguntó, mientras giraba la llave y el motor de la camioneta empezaba a ronronear.

―¿Arthur es tu amigo? ―contestó una voz totalmente desconocida. Una espina de suspicacia se le clavó. Estaba bien que Arthur tuviese su vida y todo pero…

―¿Con quién hablo? ―preguntó, sin empezar a andar el carro aún.

―Soy Thomas, chaval. Soy cantinero de un bar. Ya vamos a cerrar y tu amigo no creo que sea capaz de darle su dirección a un taxi. ¿Hay alguien que le pueda recoger? ―suspiró, más tranquilo. Lo mismo de siempre. Anotó la dirección del bar en su GPS y le dijo que en unos quince minutes estaría allí. Afortunadamente ya casi no había tráfico y el sitio era relativamente cerca.

A los veinte minutos, y después de que el conductor de un taxi le insultara, Alfred llegó al bar. Aparcó la camioneta en un sitio prohibido y se bajó rápidamente. Era un sitio pequeño, donde ya no había nadie y olía a whiskey de una manera que no era natural. Parecía que trapearan el piso con eso. Y en la barra, durmiendo la mona, Arthur sujetaba una botella vacía de ron (o lo que fuera que sea). En una pequeña rockola que había en una esquina sonaba una canción que hacía mucho no escuchaba pero recordaba. Saludo al tal Thomas de un gesto y se fue caminando hasta Arthur.

―_There goes my baby, she knows how to rock and roll, she drives me crazy… ―_tarareó, llevando el ritmo con las palmas de las manos. Se acercó a Arthur y le doy un golpecito en el hombro. Esa canción siempre lo había puesto de buen humor.

-.-.-.-.-.-

Arthur abrió los ojos, cuando sintió algo en su hombro. Lo primero que notó fue la maravillosa estabilidad que le generaba la botella de scotch en su mano. Lo siguiente, que todo daba vueltas. Lo tercero, que Alfred le estaba cantando. Lo cuarto, que era una canción para una chica. Lo quinto, que los ojos de Alfred nunca se había visto tan azules.

Por eso no puso problema cuando lo llevo alzado hasta su camioneta y le sentó en el puesto del pasajero. Alfred parloteaba algo de una película pero él apenas si podía hilar una frase sin pegar las letras así que se quedo callado con los ojos cerrados y no quería realmente escuchar su perorata. La camioneta se encendió y el frescor del aire acondicionado le pegó en la cara sudorosa. En la radio, sonaba una canción que él conocía de había mucho ya, cuando se había escapado del palacio de Buckingham y había terminado en uno de los mejores conciertos de su vida.

―_Get down, make love _―siseó, cortando súbitamente la perorata de Alfred. La camioneta se paró en seco.

―¿Qué has dicho? ―semi-gritó Alfred en un tono agudo. Arthur se volvió y le miró con su mirada obnubilada por nubes de alcohol y le sonrió a la mancha borrosa que era Alfred.

―Laaa chan…sion. _Get down, make love._ Queen… Llévame a tu casa y cómprame un café. ―le ordeno, tratando de modular lo mejor posible su voz y no pegar demasiado las letras.

Los ojos azules de Alfred se veían confundidos, pero él no se quejo cuando el auto paró y después de un rato sintió como le ponían el borde de un vaso de hirviente café en la boca. Y en cuanto se paso el primer trago del ardiente líquido, sintió como empezaba a resucitar. _Get down, make love. _Esto sí era real. Y lo prefería así.

**FIN**

**Notas de la Autora: **Llevo exactamente dos meses escribiendo esto, para que vean la paridera que fue y según mi reproductor escuche _Bohemian Rhapsody _un total de 45 veces, más de las de Grooveshark y las de Youtube y en el iPod, podemos decir que la habré escuchado unas 80 veces. _Fuck yeah! _

Igual lo quiero como a un hijo, con sus defectos y todo. (L). Muchas gracias por leer, y espero que lo hayan disfrutado tanto como yo disfrute escribirlo (no tanto corregirlo… duh!) y ya saben, las autoras estamos con una sonrisa de bobas cuando nos dejan rewievs así que espero los suyos.

**Babel Bárbara. **


End file.
